Distant Hearts
by HeartoftheKingdom
Summary: Fairy Tail has been disbanded. Natsu is gone. Lucy is trying to find a way to cope with it all. She is training harder everyday, she got a job. Lucy is just trying to stay sane. A look into Lucy's life and thoughts during and after the 1 year time skip.
1. Chapter 1: Starry Night

Hi everyone! Epicstar31 here with my first fanfic. I got this quote from the video game Kingdom Hearts and it really spoke to me. It shows that when you are far away from the people you care about, reuniting would bring you more happiness.

I feel like this relates to Lucy during and after the 1 year time skip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Distant hearts, when rejoined as one

May find the light within"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Starry Night.

.

.

It was a warm night. The night sky was filled with stars. That was the only source of light for the long blond haired young woman. She was on a hill far away from Magnolia. There was one Sakura tree on the hill, and the girl was laying under it. Her big brown eyes looked at the sky. Her white sundress was a bit stained due to the grass. The girl didnt care. Her arm was extended out, pointing at the different constellations.

"And there is Virgo, Leo, and..." Lucy stopped. She closed her eyes. Her bangs covered her face. "... and Aquarius." she finished sadly.

Lucy sat up and went to her small picnic basket. She opened it up and found a small cupcake. It was vanilla bean with cream cheese icing. That was her favorite. With the cupcake in one hand, she rummaged through the basket and found the candle and lighter.

She put the candle on the cupcake and lit it. Lucy looked up to the stars. She sighed.

"Ready Momma, ready Dad?" Lucy said. All she got was silence. "Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy birthday to Lucy. Happy Birthday to me." she whispered.

It was July 1st. Today is Lucy's birthday. She is all alone. Fairy Tail had disbanded about 3 months ago, and Natsu had left with Happy to go train. Lucy had been visited by her spirits all day. They gave her presents and talked with her. They had to make sure their princess was ok. Lucy had appreciated it. She smiled a genuine smile despite her emotions. However, Lucy told her spirits (after saying Thank You) that she would want to be alone for the rest of the night. So she found herself a nice hill far away from town.

Lucy blew out the candle and removed it from the cupcake. She peeled of the wrapper and took a bite. Lucy turned her head to look at the brightest star. The North Star. She felt a tear run down her face. Lucy finished her cupcake and kept looking at the star.

"Happy Birthday to me"

.

.

.

.

.

Hundreds of miles away, a young man with salmon colored hair is laying on his back. His blue flying cat sound asleep next to him. The boy was looking up at the same North Star as Lucy. Nastu stared at the star with his green eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Happy Birthday Luce."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : So what do you guys think? Let me know in the comment section!


	2. Chapter 2: Until it Kills Me

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank you to those who followed my story and reviewed. I'm trying to update every other day. But when school comes back, it will be once a week. Anyway thank you for your support. Spread the word about this fic if you can!

P.S :I am writing this on my phone so I do not know who to apply line breaks. Sorry if the periods annoy any of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Purpose :

An explosion and a crash could be heard all through Magnolia. Local citizens would look up and then go about their day. This sound would happen everyday around the same time. The locals have gotten used to it. However, the first time the explosion happened, everyone in town went beserk.

"Are we being attacked? Where is Fairy Tail when you need them?" multiple citizens thought.

The mayor then grabbed a bunch of people, gave them pitchforks, and made there way to the forest. When they saw who had made the explosion, they all relaxed. Lucy stopped fighting with Loke and turned to the citizens. She was trying to activate her Leo Star Dress when they had showed up.

"Um, Hello everyone?" Lucy said. The mayor stepped up and put down his pitchfork. "Hello Miss Lucy. We had heard a very disturbing noise out here. We thought Magnolia was under attack." Lucy's brown eyes widen. "Now that we see it is you, we can go" the mayor concluded.

Lucy was a bit shocked. She had made all the citizens think Magnolia was in trouble. To say Lucy was feeling completely guilty was inaccurate. Lucy was some what proud of herself. She was able to make citzens think she was a strong villan. Lucy mentally slapped herself.

"Why would I even think like that." Lucy thought. Every since Natsu left and the guild disbanded, Lucy has been training hard every day. It seems all that training was turning Lucy into something she wasn't.

Lucy gave a small smile. "I am so sorry everyone. I'm training and I didn't know it would cause so much trouble." she said. Everyone accepted the girl's apology. Lucy said she would move a bit further away from town. After they left, Lucy continued her training.

Today, Lucy was training with Capricorn, Virgo, and Leo. Lucy was determined to keep all 3 of their gates open for another hour. Last time she did this, she lost Aquarius. Lucy froze. "Aquarius." she thought sadly. She wasn't going to lose anymore spirits.

"Star Dress! Virgo!" Lucy screamed. All of the spirits stopped and watched Lucy transforming. Her black training out turned into her maid outfit. Her low pony tail turned into to pigtails. Lucy stopped transforming but something was wrong. The blonde was pale, she was sweating like crazy, her breathing was shallow and weak. Blood dripped from her head. Loke eyes widen,and he ran towards Lucy.

"Lucy, training is over send us back and go get some rest." he said worried. Loke's eyes narrowed. Lucy has been doing this everyday since they started training. It was time for this to stop. Lucy shot a glare at Loke.

"No." she said hoarsely. "I must get stronger." Lucy shoved Loke off of her. Lucy then fell to the ground. Capricorn and Virgo ran towards Lucy.

"Miss Lucy please stop." said Capricorn. "I agree with them princess. Shall I be punished for this?" said Virgo. Lucy shook her head. All of a sudden , Lucy started to cough up blood. "No. no!" She screamed.

Loke grabbed up Lucy. "Lucy you're killing yourself! Why are you doing this?! This isn't healthy!" Lucy started to shake. Anger boiled in her system. Tear brimmed her eyes.

"I HAVE TO GET STRONGER! I CAN'T KEEP GETTING LEFT BEHIND!" Lucy screamed. The tears finally left Lucy's eyes. Her star dress disappeared and turned back into her black sports bra and tights. Capricorn and Virgo disappeared. Lucy was getting weaker by the minute.

Loke stared at Lucy. Her bamgs covered her face, but hot tears ran down her face, mixing with the blood. "Lucy, this isnt the way." Loke said. Lucy said nothing. Loke sighed and picked up the blonde. He started walking towards her apartment as Lucy silently cried. She was cursing her weakness.

"I won't get left behind again. Never again. Even if it kills me" Lucy though.

.

.

.

.

.

" ** _Stars_** can not shine without **_Darkness_** ".

A/N: Thank You for reading. Follow and review! This chapter takes place about a week or two after Lucy's birthday in the 1st chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Healing Process

A/N: Hello my lovely Readers! I am sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. Spring Break is over and I had to get back to my classes. Thank You for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I know my fanfic is a bit mediocre since this is my first one, but thank you for reading. Anyway, lets get on with the story. Later on in this story, I will be adding my OC. I know how some readers feel about OCs since I don't like them in stories much either. However, she will have a somewhat major role in Lucy's journey but won't be in a romance with any canon characters. Without futher ado, enjoy this chapter! Also, This chapter takes place 2 weeks after Chapter 2.

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Steam surrounded the bathroom. Lavender scented candles around the sink and tub gave the room a sweet aroma. Bubbles overfilled the bathtub, and some landed on the floor. It was peaceful and calming. However, the mirror was shattered. Glass pieces fell all over sink. Spots of red were seen on the shattered mirror. It was blood. Lucy was in the bathtub, staring at her semi bloody knuckles.

Her brown eyes narrowed. Loke had brought her home a little over a hour ago. He had insisted that he stay and watch over the blonde.

 _"Please Lucy. I don't want you to do something drastic." Loke said worriedly. His eyes showed guilt and anger. "This has gone on long enough." He thought. Lucy grabbed Loke's hands and gave a soft smile. Her eyes showed gratefulness and pain. Pain of being left behind, pain of being weak, the pain of losing the people you love._

 _"I'll be OK. I promise. Thank you for everything Loke. I don't know what I would do without you." Lucy said. Loke's eyes softened. Fairy Tail's disbandment had hurt him too. That was his home when Karen died. But Lucy. Lucy was his new key owner. Her smile and love for her spirits made him gain a new home. One which he needed to protect. Lucy can not lose anymore people close to her. Not even herself._

 _"Your Welcome Lucy. I will leave now. I'll come check on you later. Just know we spirits are all here for you." Loke touched Lucy's shoulder and gave a small smile. Lucy returned it. With a flash of golden light Loke was gone._

Lucy had then decided to take a bath since she came from training. She had stared at her reflection. Thinking about the past 3 months alone. She missed them. Her heart felt distant from her being. This wasn't healthy. "I just want us to come back together." Lucy thought. Suddenly, an image of her salmon haired partner flashed in her mind. Lucy clenched her teeth.

 _"We are a team Luce! We stick together!"_

"Liar," Lucy said darkly. "YOU LIAR!" Then Lucy's fist collided with the mirror. That is when we end up in our current time. Lucy sighs and drops her fist in the water. She hisses and the water cleans the wound. Lucy tilts her head back and it hits the tile. That was the fourth time this week Loke brought Lucy home from training. The third time she almost died at training. And the eighth time she broke something purposely in her home.

"This isn't OK anymore." she said. This wasn't healthy. There was a certain line she didn't want to cross, but she did that today when she pushed herself over her limit. She could have died. Lucy closed her eyes. "Loke is right. Enough is enough." she said. Lucy drained the bathtub and stepped out. Shs grabbed her white fluffy towel and exited the bathroom.

She walked to her desk and pulled out Sorcerer Weekly and the note attacked to it.

 _HIYA MS.LUCY! It's so cool to be writing to you! I would visit and ask you in person, but a cool person like you must be busy. ANYWAY , I was wondering if you would like a job here at the magazine! Since Fairy Tail disbanded ,which is really uncool, I remember you wanting to come to Sorcerer Weekly. So whenever you want there is a job opening for you as a journalist! THIS WILL BE SO COOL! See you soon Ms. Lucy! COOL! -From Jason, Sorcerer Weekly._

This was Lucy's chance to do something. She will work extremely hard at this job. Not only her job but her training as well. She will unlock all of her Star Dresses and become stronger. No longer will she damage herself.

"I will be soon ready for the world again!" She thought. Lucy grabbed a blue underwear, some grey leggings, and a oversized white shirt. As she changed, Lucy looked around her room.

"If I need to get better, I need to move near Sorcerer Weekly's headquarters." Lucy thought. "Which means Crocus." Lucy then decided to start packing tomorrow and call Jason to let her know she is coming. Lucy turned and looked at her bulletin board. She had got it to put all her memories of past missions like Natsu. Lucy's head lowered. Her eyes shut closed.

"Natsu..." Lucy thought sadly. There were still more adventures they needed to go on. She picked her head back up and walked to the board. She stared at it for 5 minutes before an idea came in her head. Lucy ran as quick as Laxus' lighting to grab a piece of paper and a pen. As she wrote, Lucy's eyes started to shine a little.

Lucu grabbed a thumb tackand placed the paper on the bulletin board. She stepped back. Lucy gave a small smile. Her wet blonde hair started to soak her shirt, so she went and gotten a rubber band. Lucy tied her hair up and went to her bed. As Lucy lied down, she turned to look at the stars. The moon was full and gave off a great glow. She saw Aquarius' constellation shine brighter than the rest. Lucy's eyes started to water. She then turned her head to the bulletin board one last time. Tears ran down her face, but she gave a tiny chuckle. Lucy then shut her eyes and went in a deep sleep.

The board only had a white , long piece of paper with two words on it.

" ** _Fairy Tail"_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The heart may be **_weak_**. And sometimes it **_may even give in_**. But I've learned that deep down, there's a **_light_** that **_never goes out_**!" -Sora, KH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thank You all for reading this chapter. Do not think Lucy will automatically become happy and fine again. Even in the manga, Lucy sometimes still saw Natsu even when he wasn't there. So expect more of your heart strings to be pulled. Has anyone seen "13 Reasons Why"? It is really good and I think I want to put some elements of the show/book into my story. Lucy will not kill herself or go through everything Hannah Baker when through, but mostly her emotions. Thank You for reading! Leave Comment And Review if you want. I always read them! See you next week!


	4. Only the Beginning

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated everyone! It's exam month meaning I do not have that much time to write. I also have been traveling and didn't have the time to stop and write either. Thank you for all your patience. School is going to be over soon 'and I'll write everyday! My OC will make an appearance in this chapter. Anyway back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything rushed and spun around her. It was like a blur of colors. Paper has thrown across the room, the smell of the ink press filled Lucy's nose, and there was shouts and orders heard through the whole floor. Probably the whole building. Natsu could probally heard them from his location. Lucy winced and shook her head.

"No. This is not the time for this. This is suppose to be my happy moment. My dream. Put my sadness aside for now and enjoy this job!" Lucy thought.

Lucy had packed and moved a couple days ago. It didn't take that long since Virgo was helping. It was hard to move. Emotionally that is. Lucy had made so many memories in her home. Every time she kicked Natsu out, all of her friends' visits, Cana telling her about her father. It all came back to her as she moved stuff into the Spirit World. Loke was their as she cried on his shoulder. This hurt her, but she had no choice. It wasn't healthy to stay here if no one was here with her.

So, she found a cute apartment in the heart of the city. Crocus wasn't as peaceful as Magnolia, but it had some much people and energy to distract her from her thoughts. It was a nice change.

Today was Lucy's first day on the job. Jason had _coolly_ showed her the new office space where she would be working. Lucy decided to wear someone nice for her first day of the job. Her hair , now reaching the bottom of her back, was half in a pony tail and half down. She was wearing a light blue crop top, a black blazer, and white jeans. She decided to wear some black boots instead of heels, knowing she might be walking around today.

The office was plain, yet beautiful. There was a small golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Black leather chairs sat in the corner next to a white table. There were two cherry wooden desks and black rolling chairs. One desk was for Lucy, and the other was for her partner.

Lucy froze. That word haunted her. **_Partner._**

 _Come on Lucy! We're partners now!_

Lucy clenched her fist. Maybe she should have stayed home. Just write and stay home. As Lucy was deep in her sorrow thoughts, the door opened and closed behind her. A medium- tall girl walked in. Long black with purple highlights flowed behind her. The girl smiled when she saw the blonde.

"Well, hey partner!" the girl said.

Lucy whirled around. For a split second, she saw her salmon hair friend standing in front of her. His smile wide and full of life. Lucy stood their shocked. But as soon as she blinked, Natsu was gone and replaced with a woman. Lucy shook her head and walked towards the girl. Her eyes were a bright violet. Her hair was long and reached to the start of her legs. She had one long braid that was a deep purple. Bangs framed her face. Her complexion was slightly tanned. She was taller than Lucy, about an inch or two. She had two piercings on each ear. Black studs in their respective place. The woman was wearing a dark purple long sleeve crop top. The back of the top had a "cape" made of sheer black fabric. That reached her ankles. She was wearing regular blue jeans with rips at the knee.

"She's pretty." Lucy thought as she made her way over.

The woman froze as she looked into Lucy's deep brown eyes. The girl shook and her bangs covered her eyes. Licy didn't notice any of this as het own nerves got to her.

With an outreached hand, Lucy said, " Hi! I'm Lucy! It's a pleasu-..." Lucy was interuppted as the woman hughed Lucy tight. Lucy's eyes widen. "What's going on?" she thought worridlworriedly.

The woman let go of Lucy. When she looked up, Lucy saw the tears in her new partner's eyes fall down her cheeks. The girl sighed. She gripped Lucy's shoulders and looked dead into her eyes.

"It's so good to see you again Lucy." the girl said in a hushed voice.

Lucy's eyes widened for what seem to be the 100th time today. She didn't remember who this girl was. She didn't even remember ever meeting her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I would have remembered someone like you." Lucy said. After a split second, Lucy turned red. "I am sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I mean I meant it like that in that sort of way like I would have remembered someone as pretty as you! But I don't-" Lucy stopped talking as the girl laughed. Lucy was still red with embarrassment.

"It's fine ,and Thank You," the girl signed, " You really don't remember me Lucy?" she asked.

Lucy, back to her pale complexion, had shook her head. The girl then stepped back and gave a big smile.

" My name is Kurai Nile, and I was your best friend."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy stood in shock. Waves of old memories buried into the deepest parts of her mind came flooding. Lucy remembers a girl. Someone who she used to play with before her father shut her out. They were holding hands in the garden. Running around and having an imaginary adventure. Lucy remembers the girl's eyes. They were bright violet and full of life and happiness. She remembers her. Lucy remembers Kurai.

Lucy, with tears in her eyes, jumps on Kurai and engrosses her in back tight hug. Kurai hugs back with same amount of force.

For the first time for a long time, Lucy didn't feel like she had no one. She didn't feel alone. She had someone again and Lucy wasn't going to let this go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ** _Hope_** is being able to see that there is **_light_** despite all of the **_darkness_**." - Desmond Tutu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.A/N : Thank you all for reading and following. I'll try to update more. All this testing made me lack any inspiration. But I was able to get it back and finally write a chapter. Next chapter will be about the girls' past together. As well as Kurai's past a little bit. Lucy will also start to open up about her time with Fairy Tail and it's ending Kurai will help Lucy with her secret project. They will also get their first assignment. So you guys see the next chapter will be looong. Which you all deserve. Until we meet again guys!


	5. Author's Note

I know many of you are waiting for Distant Hearts to update. However, I lost my inspiration with this story as I dont know what to do after this point. Im not abandoning it, but im re writing all chapters. I want to give you all the best reading experience, ans what i have written so far its up to the standard that I want it to be.

So I will be re writing this whole story, making it longer and better. I want to thank everyone for being patient. Sorry for the inconvenience


End file.
